<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Still Yours by shanscript</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28486797">Still Yours</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanscript/pseuds/shanscript'>shanscript</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Making Adjustments [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Fashion Designer Azumane Asahi, Hand Jobs, Lube, M/M, Tattoo Artist Tanaka, Threesome - M/M/M, adult characters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:14:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28486797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanscript/pseuds/shanscript</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Asahi placed his hand over Noya’s, locking eyes with him. He cleared his throat. “I want this… just as much as you do.”</p>
<p>One of Noya’s eyebrows made a break for it. “O-oh?” he croaked.</p>
<p>“I <i>might</i> have dreamt, er thought, about it,” Asahi bit back a grin, “...a few times.”</p>
<p>Noya sucked in a breath, about to manage a reply, but a sharp knock at the door cut him off. Asahi giggled, shrugging innocently. “Ya gonna get that?” he asked.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu/Tanaka Ryuunosuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Making Adjustments [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Still Yours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy birthday Asahi!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You sure you’re okay with this?” Noya asked, voice laced with concern.</p>
<p>“As much as I appreciate you askin’ like a hundred times,” Asahi giggled, “Anwer’s still yes.”</p>
<p>Noya scooted closer to his boyfriend on the couch, legs thrown casually across the larger man’s lap. He reached up to cradle Asahi’s scruffy jaw in his palm, tilting his face towards his own. “Well yeah,” Noya spoke again, “but Ryu’s <i>my</i> friend. You barely know him yet.”</p>
<p>“You think…” Asahi’s face warmed to Noya’s touch, “that um, I don’t have sex with strangers?”</p>
<p>Noya blushed. Hard. “Well no!” he rolled his eyes, feigning composure, “But like, this is different!”</p>
<p>Asahi placed his hand over Noya’s, locking eyes with him. He cleared his throat. “I want this… just as much as you do.”</p>
<p>One of Noya’s eyebrows made a break for it. “O-oh?” he croaked.</p>
<p>“I <i>might</i> have dreamt, er thought, about it,” Asahi bit back a grin, “...a few times.”</p>
<p>Noya sucked in a breath, about to manage a reply, but a sharp knock at the door cut him off. Asahi giggled, shrugging innocently. “Ya gonna get that?” he asked.</p>
<p>Noya’s surprised expression mellowed slightly. “Fine but,” he climbed off the couch, “you and your fantasies aren’t off the hook yet, big boy.”</p>
<p>Asahi watched him go, color filling his cheeks. He took a long breath, brushing one hand through his long hair. He couldn’t figure out if he was under- or over-dressed for this particular… occasion. <i>Let’s call it what it is: my “surprise” birthday threeway.</i> It’d been a while since they’d brought anyone to bed with them. For months it seemed, Noya insisted on enjoying their time alone, exploring each other fully. Asahi thought for a moment, how warm and bright Noya was. He didn’t care who, if anyone, spent the night with them. To him, it never mattered more than making sure Noya felt as good as possible. It was almost embarrassing... how all of Asahi’s fantasies were about Noya.</p>
<p>Asahi grinned sheepishly to himself and stretched one arm across the couch. Before he could get lost in his head, two competing and excited voices broke his train of thought. His eyes tracked the laughter towards the foyer. He caught a glimpse of Noya pulling Ryu into a tight hug, walking him backwards across the welcome mat. A frigid breeze wafted down the hall as Ryu kicked the door closed. Asahi supposed he should probably go join them.</p>
<p>“Noooo no no no!” Ryu hollered from afar, “Don’t you dare get up. I’m coming to you, birthday babe.”</p>
<p>Noya smiled wide, pushing his friend into the living room from behind. He looked a <i>little</i> too proud, like the tattooed hottie he paraded across the carpet was some sort of rare and expensive birthday gift for Asahi. The latter became extremely aware of the fact when Noya practically threw Ryu into his lap. Asahi laughed nervously as arms and legs wrapped around him in a brief embrace.</p>
<p>Noya clapped excitedly, “I’ll go grab the wine!”</p>
<p>Asahi reminded himself to breathe as Ryu shifted on top of him. The way his lean thighs straddled his own made his mouth go dry. This was a slightly different brand of forwardness than what Asahi had been accustomed to with Noya, but his body betrayed his illusion of embarrassment. A dizzying warmth filled his heads. Asahi couldn’t quite manage to look Ryu in the eyes, so his gaze rested on his slender collarbones. The fit of his pants tightened.</p>
<p>Ryu pushed both hands through Asahi’s hair, coaxing him to tilt his head back on the couch. He traced slow circles around his ears before lacing his fingers behind his neck. His touch was steady and sure, soft and seductive.</p>
<p>“I uh--” Asahi tried.</p>
<p>“Shh ya don’t gotta say anything,” Ryu purred, “I’ll take care of you.”</p>
<p>The blush in Asahi’s cheeks deepened, radiating heat as Ryu leaned over him. Asahi watched his lips curve into a smirk. He sucked in a breath as Ryu closed the gap, pushing an open-mouthed kiss against Asahi’s parted lips. </p>
<p>Asahi groaned softly as his eyelids fluttered shut. He felt Ryu’s tongue glide over his own. He tasted like a filthy blowjob, barely masked by some last-minute mouthwash. Just as Asahi started to sink into the feeling, footsteps rushed up behind him.</p>
<p>“<i>Ryuunosuke Tanaka!</i>” bellowed Noya, “What did we <i>just</i> talk about?”</p>
<p>A laugh escaped Ryu’s lips as he broke away. “I dunno,” he pressed a teasing kiss to the corner of Asahi’s mouth, “what?”</p>
<p>Noya folded his tattooed forearms, shooting Ryu an almost-convincing scowl. “No kissing,” he stated, voice lowering, “Asahi’s mouth… s’mine.”</p>
<p>This struck Asahi as the first time Noya set any sort of boundaries, albeit soft, and they were around <i>him</i>. Asahi’s heart fluttered in his chest. It never occurred to him that Noya could ever be the jealous one, and it made the fire inside him burn brighter. As Ryuu’s lips slid down his neck, Asahi tilted his head back again. He bit his lip as Noya leaned in close. He barely gave Asahi a chance to breathe before sealing his words with a kiss.</p>
<p>Asahi breathed a hungry moan that echoed down Noya’s throat. Ryu’s fingers slipped under the back of Asahi’s shirt, drifting up his heated skin before dragging his nails back down. Asahi shivered beneath Ryu’s fingertips, trying to stay focused on the taste of chardonnay in Noya’s mouth. He reached up to pull him closer, tangling his long fingers in Noya’s hair. Ryu hummed hotly against Asahi’s shoulder as he palmed the bulge beneath him.</p>
<p>Noya swallowed more broken breaths as Asahi relished the friction. Ryu stroked and squeezed him over his pants as he started grinding his ass into his lap. Asahi’s free hand drifted up over Ryu’s thigh. His thumb pressed against his hip as the grip of his fingertips tightened around his toned ass.</p>
<p>Asahi pulled Ryu closer. Noya’s patience was wearing thin from what little effort he was getting up here. Time to change tact. Asahi’s brow furrowed slightly as Noya broke away to saunter around the couch. Asahi watched through knitted lashes as he stripped off articles of clothing as he went. That was certainly one way to get his attention.</p>
<p>Ryu took Noya’s lead, climbing off Asahi to shake off his leather jacket. Asahi wasn’t left alone for long, Noya guided him to lay across the couch. Their lips connected once more as the shorter man straddled the taller. The former forced Asahi’s big hands to grope his naked body, starving for his touch. Noya and Asahi shared a muffled moan, drowning out the sounds of Ryu disrobing.</p>
<p>Noya had all of Asahi’s attention now, and he wouldn’t let a second go to waste. He guided Asahi’s eager hands to his ass as he seductively rolled his body against him. Asahi was unbelievably hard now. He dragged his heels up along the couch cushions, giving him leverage to shove his clothed erection against Noya. The latter gasped into his mouth, dirtying Asahi’s clean shirt with precum. Noya slid one hand down between their bodies to tease the skin beneath Asahi’s waistband. Asahi gripped Noya’s ass tighter, tongue slipping deeper inside his mouth.</p>
<p>Somewhere behind Noya, Ryu rummaged through the pockets of his discarded jacket in search of something. Now fully nude, save his calf-high socks, he climbed onto the couch between Asahi’s ankles. He leaned over Noya, pausing a beat to playfully palm his bare ass. Interrupting the lewd sighs and moans, he tapped Noya’s shoulder with something. Asahi squinted at the bottle of lube in Ryu’s hand, complete with a bright orange bow Scotch-taped to the lid. <i>Classy.</i></p>
<p>“Happy birthday, Asahi,” Ryu sang, biting back a giggle.</p>
<p>Noya nearly knocked the gift out of his hand, turning to look at it. Asahi’s broad chest vibrated as he breathed a laugh.</p>
<p>Ryu eyed him over the bottle with a grin, “What are you now, thirty?”</p>
<p>Asahi scoffed and Noya wheezed. They both answered in earnest, “I’m only twenty-five!” “<i>He’s at least forty!</i>”</p>
<p>Asahi gasped, “Fuck you!”</p>
<p>“If you’re lucky… yeah maybe,” Noya sneered, settling back into the mood with his fingers dipping under Asahi’s pants. Ryu thumbed open the lube with a resounding pop. Noya glanced over one shoulder, “Why don’tcha get me wet yourself?”</p>
<p>“Sorry <i>no kissing</i>,” Ryu smirked, “and I certainly won’t kiss ass.”</p>
<p>Noya sighed dramatically, turning back towards a highly amused Asahi. Their lips rejoined in a brief kiss.</p>
<p>“Besides, I need to stretch you out good before what we’re gonna do to you,” Ryu continued, coating two fingers with a squeeze of the bottle, “The birthday boy gets what the birthday boy wants.”</p>
<p>Noya gaped at Asahi. Asahi grinned back, biting his lip. Did he tip off Ryu via tipsy text a few nights prior? He’d never tell.</p>
<p>“Well then,” Noya answered evenly with an unmistakable glitter in his vibrant eyes. His deft fingers freed Asahi’s full cock, rewarding him with a low groan. It slid home between Noya’s warm ass cheeks. Asahi hissed as Ryu’s wet fingers circled the base of his shaft, sliding up to prepare Noya as well. The latter whined as a fingertip teased his puckered hole. Asahi peppered Noya’s cheeks in encouraging kisses as he curled arms around Noya to bring him close.</p>
<p>Noya’s shoulders tightened as Ryu pushed one finger inside of him, pausing a moment before dragging it back out. He wanted to take his time, the night was young afterall. Ryu slid his free hand up along Noya’s smooth back, curling his fingers over his shoulder before giving it a gentle squeeze. He held him steady as he worked a second finger past his tight entrance. Noya’s heart thumped against Asahi’s chest as he breathed another moan.</p>
<p>Ryu dragged his fingernails back down Noya’s back as his free hand pumped in and out of him slowly. Asahi held Noya’s face in both hands, kissing him fiercely. He brushed his heated cheeks with his thumbs, eagerly swallowing down every moan and sigh. Having Noya on top of him like this, quivering and whining, was absolutely intoxicating. His train of thought was broken by Ryu’s fingers wrapping around his throbbing cock. He blended Noya’s lewd sounds with some of his own as his hips twitched beyond his control.</p>
<p>Ryu’s forearms flexed as one hand pleasured Noya and the other Asahi. His eyes darted between the intimate couple’s euphoric expressions and the way he fucked them with his fingers. <i>Fuck, they’re so hot.</i> He unhanded Asahi to squeeze more lubricant down his shaft, pulling a louder moan from his lungs as he hastened his strokes. He pushed a third finger inside Noya, scissoring them wide to stretch him open. Ryu wanted to just fuck him himself, so badly. Noya was invitingly warm and impossibly tight. But he forced himself to be patient. Ryu pulled Asahi’s thick length towards him, releasing it to slap against Noya’s ass.</p>
<p>Noya whimpered, arching his back. “C-can I have him? Please?”</p>
<p>Ryu licked his lips. “Whatchu want, pretty boy?” He guided Asahi’s tip to where his knuckles were buried inside him. “You want some of this?”</p>
<p>Noya gripped Asahi’s shoulders, nodding frantically, “Mmmmhmmm.”</p>
<p>“Promise to be good?” Ryu asked, spreading his fingers to make room, “For <i>both</i> of us?”</p>
<p>“Mmmmpromise,” Noya whined, rolling his hips invitingly. He desperately needed to be filled.</p>
<p>Ryu hummed a lusty reply and scooted up closer behind them. Asahi was already eagerly nudging his leaking cock against his fingers. Noya keened as Ryu curled his finger tips inside the rim of his asshole. He coaxed Noya’s hips back with a gentle hand. With Ryu’s fingers still buried inside Asahi slowly squeezed in. Without being told, Noya eased himself up. His trembling hands sprawled across Asahi’s chest.</p>
<p>Ryu dragged his lips along the back of Noya’s neck, breath fanning his tingling skin. Asahi stuttered and gasped as he finally bottomed out. He blinked rapidly, trying to keep his eyes on Noya’s rosey features. His broad hands slid up Noya’s thighs to help steady him. <i>God, he looks so beautiful like this.</i> Eyes heavy with lust, Asahi flashed Noya a wide smile. Noya grinned meekly before tilting his head back onto Ryu’s shoulder. With that, Ryu started to make Noya move. With a little help from Asahi, he lifted and lowered his smaller frame between them.</p>
<p>Noya was breathing hard, incapable of forming words. His mouth fell open as he leaned back into Ryu. Asahi was a tight fit for him, but the extra girth stretching his entrance was <i>just</i> the right amount of too much. Asahi clenched his teeth, biting back primal groans with every thrust. His temples and collarbones glistened with a sheen of sweat.</p>
<p>“That’s it, pretty boy,” Ryu whispered into Noya’s ear, “Tell me when you want me too.” </p>
<p>“Hah-hmmkay,” Noya squeaked out, gathering the strength to ride Asahi himself. Asahi mumbled wordlessly as his eyes rolled back. The pressure around his thick cock made his mind hazy. The way he forced himself inside alongside Ryu’s fingers, with excess lube running down to his ass… it was almost too much.</p>
<p>Noya reached back to grip Ryu’s hips, drawing him closer. He was as ready as he’d ever be. Ryu growled into his neck, finally getting what he wanted. He gave him a playful bite as he lined himself up. Asahi slowed his thrusts as Ryu pulled Noya open just a little more. Noya’s hands flew up to grip Ryu’s shoulders behind him as he felt his cockhead replace his fingertips. Noya’s breaths were shallow and harsh, like Ryu was pushing the oxygen from his lungs with every inch he claimed inside of him. Soft praises breezed past his ear as tears pricked the corners of his eyes. Noya couldn’t remember ever feeling this full. He could do nothing but gasp for breath as his vision blurred.</p>
<p>Asahi felt like he might pass out. The bloodrush to his loins was intense as Noya struggled to take them both at the same time. Pride and pure pleasure was pumping through Asahi’s veins. His mouth hung open in a constant string of breathy moans. The heat constricting his cock was overwhelming. He wasn’t even moving, but Ryu squeezing in alongside him… Noya’s completely fucked-out expression… Before he could hold back, Asahi came. Hard. His back lifted off the couch as he shot white deep into Noya.</p>
<p>Feeling Asahi cum was beyond thrilling to Ryu. He was eager to pump Noya full with even more. One hand tightened around Noya’s hip as the other reached around to stroke his neglected cock. Noya scratched angry red lines into Ryu’s shoulders as his body was overwhelmed with sensations. Asahi twitched with overstimulation beneath him as Ryu bottomed out at long last. They all shared a collective sigh.</p>
<p>The stretch inside Noya was intense, one that he could never get used to. Pleasure electrified every nerve ending, and heat radiated through his body in jagged waves. He could barely keep his eyes open. Ryu’s lips wrapped around his ear, sucking softly and adding another layer of sensation to the symphony playing inside him. He shivered against Ryu’s chest.</p>
<p>Ryu rested his fist around the base of Noya’s cock, giving him another moment to get acclimated. Noya hummed and whimpered mindlessly, mind empty save the wet sounds of Ryu’s lips in his ear. It felt almost tranquil for a few seconds, like he had arrived at the eye of the storm.</p>
<p>Noya was allowed one more deep breath.</p>
<p>“Y-ye-yes,” Ryu gasped out through clenched teeth as he dragged his cock in and out with a few short thrusts. Noya answered every movement with a squeal, wordlessly begging for more. <i>Fuck this is good.</i> Ryu worked his slick length against Asahi’s, drawing wider circles with his hips the longer he went. Asahi threw one arm over his flushed face and weakly held Noya’s thigh with the other. Ryu picked up the pace, stroking Noya in time with his thrusts. His groin slapped against Noya’s ass with a satisfying sound.</p>
<p>“Ahh-ahs-Asahi!” Noya wailed, trying to open his eyes, “I’mmm I gonna--”</p>
<p>Asahi uncovered his face. He looked up at his boyfriend. “Cum for me, baby.”</p>
<p>With a heavy gasp, Noya’s body tensed. He exhaled loudly as he shot his load across Asahi’s chest and chin. Ryu kept thrusting into him, keeping his eyes on the mess Noya made. <i>They’re so goddamn hot.</i> Ryu was losing his mind that he actually got to fuck them. He grunted louder as he snapped his hips against Noya’s pliant body. He just looked and felt so good.</p>
<p>“Shit,” Ryu gasped. He brought his hand back around to spank Noya harshly before spilling inside him. His reckless thrusts slowed as he emptied himself completely. He breathed a sigh so deep that he choked on it. He ran his hands up Noya’s front then back down again. “That was… insane.”</p>
<p>Ryu reached down to free himself and Asahi, with a gentleness he didn’t know he was even capable of. Noya sucked in a full breath for the first time in what felt like forever. His torso tipped forward as he fell into Asahi’s sticky chest, careless of the mess he’d made there. Asahi wrapped his heavy arms around him, hugging him tight. He pressed a few tender kisses to the crown of his head.</p>
<p>Turning another year older didn’t feel any different. But he knew that time wouldn’t change how he felt in that moment. He hid a goofy grin in Noya’s tangled hair.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So sorry it's taken me so long to update this series!! I really do love it so much.</p>
<p>Scream with/at me on <a href="https://shanscript.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a>!<br/>If you can, consider supporting me with a <a href="https://ko-fi.com/shanscript">tip</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>